


I _ You

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a simple mission: Get Jungle out of Mihashira Tower.  The last thing Fushimi sees on the camera is Jungle’s king attack Misaki before being disconnected</p>
            </blockquote>





	I _ You

**Author's Note:**

> First time using AO3 and I wanted to posted some of my fics here, so hi! Anyways, this just a little scenario that was playing in my head after the last episode and after seeing the most recent PV. Most of this is inspired by that PV and some of the 100 Days Visuals.

**_Damn, it’s cold._ **

Fushimi stood still as he waited outside of the Scepter 4 vans. Small holes were around him, the green aura still emerging from within. Enomoto was next to him, looking up at the tower before them. “The captain’s sword disappeared,” Enomoto muttered.

Fushimi flinched, not saying word. The fact that Captain Munakata’s sword had vanished wasn’t the only thing on his mind. Their mission wasn’t a simple one: Jungle had invaded Mihashira Tower again. He, Enomoto, and a few others had stayed in the vans to mind the situation while keeping track on the captain’s Weismann levels. The rest of Scepter 4 had immediately gone inside, the members of Homra with them. It was still weird and uncomfortable for Fushimi, being in an alliance with the Reds along with the Silvers, but it was what the Captain decided. It also meant spending more time with Misaki.

_Misaki_.

Shivering, Fushimi looked down at his phone. The last communication he had had with the group inside was when the Green King, Hisui Nagare’s Sword of Damocles appeared. He managed to log in to the cameras long enough to see the king go straight through the clans. The last thing he saw was Jungle’s leader attack Misaki before they lost connection.

_Misaki!_

He and other man had barely just talked out their differences, Fushimi had finally been able to open up to him. If he lost him after all that… _You better not be dead, you idiot._ Absentmindedly, Fushimi found his hand going to his mark.

“Is that?” Enomoto gasped.

Looking up, Fushimi saw a wave of blue walked towards him. A surprising feeling of relief flowed through his body. “Captain,” he muttered.

Captain Munakata walked towards the vans, Awashima by his side with a smile on her face. From where he was standing, Fushimi was sure he could see a few leftover tears, which he figured was when the captain’s sword disappeared. The captain’s face was, in way, tired with a hint of relief. The rest of the Special Ops squad were behind him, Hidaka waving his hands like an idiot, Fushimi thought. Enomoto began to walk to them, Fushimi following when he stopped. A speck of red was mixed with the blue. Standing in place, Fushimi watched Anna walking with the Blues, followed by the rest of Homra. Fushimi began to scan the clan, looking for a hint of red hair or a skateboard.

He found nothing.

A chill ran through his body as he backed up. Enomoto turned. “Fushimi-san, what’s wrong?” he said. Fushimi looked down, feeling the unpleasantness of his heart banging against his chest.

“Yata-san, wait up!”

“Hurry up Kamamoto, we’re almost out!”

Fushimi’s head shot up, Enomoto backing up a little. As if he cared about that, looking beyond the crowd of people leaving the building. Walking out was Misaki, the other guy trailing behind him. Fushimi still stood frozen, too many things happening throughout his body. He felt excitement, a comfortable warmth, strong relief, and a feeling he could not place. It felt like… happiness. Whatever it was, he could feel the edges of his mouth go up in a wide smile. “Misaki,” he said quietly. Misaki and Kamamoto faced forward when Misaki’s eyes fell on Fushimi. The frown on his face changed to shock and then to a warm, sunny smile. Fushimi could see Misaki mouth his name before the man began running towards him. Misaki. Fushimi stepped forward a little, eyes focused on the other man. _Misaki!_ “Misaki.”

“Saruhiko!” Misaki yelled, throwing his arms around the man.

Fushimi flinched, before slowly wrapping his arms around Misaki . This was second time they had hugged since they reconciled and it was still weird to him. Weird, and yet right. Misaki held him tighter, his shoulders shaking. “Idiot, are you crying,” Fushimi muttered.

“Shut up! Stupid monkey!”

“…Everyone in your clan–”

“Yes they’re okay but,” The shaking stopped as Misaki sighed. “ I saw these explosions where you were! No one could contact you! What do you think?”

Fushimi sucked in a breath. “That I’m not going to get killed that easily,” he muttered.

Misaki pulled back. His eyes were a little red, and he rubbed them with a frown. “I know that. But still, are you…okay?”

Fushimi flinched, before sighing. “I should be asking you that, after fighting against a King.”

Misaki chuckled. “It takes a lot more to wipe out Yatagarasu!” he said with a grin. Fushimi rolled his eyes, hands still clinging to Misaki’s shirt. Misaki , who looking at him with grin. Who was okay and safe. Who was there, with him.

**_“I want to be here for you.” Fushimi looked up, Misaki staring at him with determination. The snow was falling gently as they sat outside the house. That foreboding house, filled with memories better left forgotten. “I…I really care about you, Saruhiko! That’s why I want to be there for you. That’s why I want to know how you feel…how you felt, back then.”_ **

**_Fushimi looked away, clenching at Misaki’s sleeve. “Even if I told you,” he muttered, “you wouldn’t understand.”_ **

**_“Then say it in a way I’ll understand. Say it until I understand!”_ **

Misaki looked at him with concern on his face. “Hey, Saruhiko, are you sure you’re—”

“….li….”

Misaki looked at him with more confusion. “Huh?”

Fushimi sighed, and looked straight at his former friend. “I like you, Misaki. That’s how I feel.” Misaki’s eyes went wide, causing Fushimi to look away. “I’m not repeating it again.”

There was moment a silence before Misaki’s arms were around him again. “Thank you,” he said, catching Fushimi off guard. Pulling back a bit, Misaki place his forehead against Fushimi’s. “I like you too, Saruhiko. A lot.”

The smile from before crept onto Fushimi’s face again as he focused on Misaki’s eyes. His gaze drifted down his face before stopping at Misaki’s lips . Looking back up, he saw Misaki’s eyes glancing down as well. _What would it be like…I wonder?_ Gaze shifting back, the two looked at each other before they moved in. Misaki’s eyes closed, Fushimi feeling his lips brush against the other’s.

“Ah, it’s snowing.”

The sound of the little girl’s voice caused both men to move back from the other. Anna was standing nearby, the others around her. Looking up, Fushimi saw that it was indeed beginning to snow. “It really is,” he heard Misaki say. He looked to his side to see Misaki, his face as red as his aura. Fushimi’s own face felt hot, so he knew he was blushing which was irritating. Misaki glanced at him, and his embarrassed face turned into a sheepish grin. Feeling a twinge of shock, Fushimi stared at him before chuckling.

The cold around him didn’t feel bad anymore.


End file.
